The Tower
As you make your way from The Capital you will find a huge tower overrun by enemies/mobs. To advance up through the tower you must complete various Quests. The Drinskeep Pilgrims Covenant recruiter resides on the 4th floor of the tower. The top level of the tower is protected by a Sentinel that requires level 55 to fight. Level Explanation When spawning in this tower, you will find yourself in a long hallway with a Checkpoint at the end. To the right of the Checkpoint is man in blue who will ask you to kill 10 Skeletons and 8 Spirits. Moving forward from the Checkpoint, there is a staircase that leads to an elevator and two rooms on opposite sides of the tower. The elevator will not be unlocked until later in the story line. In the room to the right of the elevator, you will find a necromancer facing the wall who will ask you to find a Necro Hood for him. If you travel to the end of the twisted corridors, you will find a Halberd. Alternatively, if you go to the left of the elevator, you can obtain a quest to kill skeletons and necromancers. Beyond the quest-giver are two rooms and a ramp to the next floor. Go up the ramp and immidiately go left. there will be another ramp and a doorway. On the railing opposite of the doorway, you will find a ladder you can use as a shortcut, which you can kick down by pressing e. Now that you have your shortcut ready, go into the doorway, but be careful of the Golems, Skeletons, and Sentries. Inside you will find a pit in the ground permitting only level 40+ to enter. Underneath, is a Flask you can obtain. On the other side of the room is a ladder with a Pillar Fragment behind it. Traveling up the ladder will lead you to the boss, Giant Dad. Defeating him will vaporize the forcefield behind him, which will allow you to push the button. This button is what will unlock the elevator, leading you to the top floor. Before you head to the top floor, though, it would be wise to visit the quest-giver across from the shortcut. He will offer you some gold and experience for deafeating a few Sentries. Once you are in the elevator, there will be a locked gate across from the entrance. This can be opened later in the game. If you continue to face that direction, there is a secret tunnel that you can jump in on your way up. Inside, you will find two cells. The cell on the left contains a Flask, and a quest-giver who is willing to reward you if you are able to find the key. The cell on the right contains a spell book for the Lost Spellbook quest. On the top floor, you can go right to reach the wizard. The wizard will ask you to complete a quest in order for him to create a magical barrier for you to walk across. This will allow you to access new areas. Once the quest is complete, you can pick up the Large Memory behind him. Going down will lead you to a tunnel, which will give you a daily quest. Going to the other side of the top floor, however, will take you to a room with two locked doors, a mission NPC, and a button. Pressing the button will unlock the gate found on the third floor. Inside this room is a fairly simple maze, which contains three things. These three things are as follows: a Depraved Brigand Captain, a recruiter for the Drinskeep Pilgrims, and another button. The Depraved Brigand Captain is located on the path all the way on the left then on the first right, the Drinskeep Pilgrims recruiter is found by going straight down the path on the left, and the button is found by following the first path on the left. Pressing this button will unlock the gate on the right side of the room on the top floor. In that room is a level 55+ door that leads you to the Sentinel boss and a quest-giver, but behind two different pillars are Brigand Leggings and Brigand Armor. Once the Sentinel is defeated, you will be teleported to a room with a button and a hole. The button will open the final gate, and the hole will lead you to the next level. To the left of the boss room is another quest-giving NPC, along with a hole in the wall. This hole gives you the Tower Basement Key, which will allow you to open the gate behind the elevator. Dropping five floors down will get you the glasses quest-item for the Dropped Wand quest. Now that you have obtained the key, you can unlock the gate behind the elevator, and recieve a quest to clear out the basement. Congratulations, you have now completed the level! Quests Enemies Secrets Facing the elevator, this pillar is in the front left corner of the room. Dropping on top of it from a floor above will allow you to obtain a Green Plant. One of the weirdest secrets can be found within this stack of crates. The crate on the bottom left of the crate, oddly enough, contains Worm Dung. This can be found in the room on the first floor and to the right. Facing the direction you entered the tower, you will see a broken ramp that leads to the second floor. If you climb up with ramp, you can jump from beam to beam and obtain a Memory as well as an Estoc. Category:Locations